


Every day

by takkane



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I guess uhh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkane/pseuds/takkane
Summary: Prince Gumball is a control freak, his time was strictly calculated, he hated when his routine got out of control and everyone in the kingdom knew better than to mess it up, but that didn't stop Marshall from trying.





	Every day

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't supposed to post this now, I wanted to check it, double-check it, triple-check it, edit it and maaaaaybe publish it _but_ I read a cute book that left me so happy that I decided to publish this now, lol so it's not edited or beta-tested or whatever so sorry if things don't make sense. Also, if you haven't go and read Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda, it's such a perfectly cute book you'll melt from happiness. Sorry if this disappointed you :( enjoy anyway :D

Bubba's day was spent doing the same, his routine never changed and that fact never bothered him. Routine made him feel safe in this unpredictable world, he could control what was going to happen and how so he always made sure that everything in his routine was done and that nothing messed it up. Except that Marshall happened.

Bubba didn't hate Marshall, he loved him very much but Marshall's unpredictable nature constantly drove him to the edge, he needed perfectly calculated actions and Marshall's random appearances demanding his attention disrupted his routine and consequently his peace. And the worst was that Bubba couldn't say no to him because Marshall would always come and hug him and tell him how much he loved him and he could feel his entire being melting at such cute words.

His routine was an important part of his life but Marshall was an important part too! He didn't want to disregard Marshall comparing him to an abstract concept such as 'routine' is but he couldn't stop thinking about how much changes he had to do because Marshall would regularly barge in and expect to be attended.

Yesterday was one of those days when Marshall decided to visit him even when he knew how much changes in routine bothered Bubba. Marshall decided that yesterday was an OK day to visit his boyfriend and pull him away from 'boring work' as Marshall called it, and Bubba was going to send Marshall on his way because Bubba had explicitly told him to visit him on Saturday when he made a space for him to visit and possibly even go to Marshall's house when Marshall convinced him to spend the day with him with caresses and cute words and 'i love you's, he pulled him to his bedroom and then to his bed and when he realized it they had spent the time just loving each other.

He looked at his nightstand to the right of the bed and felt himself get nervous at the prospect of starting his day late, therefore disrupting his routine, when he saw that the small clock in his nightside showed that it was 4:30AM, taking a look at the window he saw that it was still dark outside. He sighed. He had thirty minutes to get out of bed and start his day, and that day's routine, but he had a problem, Marshall was there still sleeping and Bubba knew how much he it bothered him when Bubba left him alone on the bed the morning after but his kingdom needed him! He couldn't just stay in bed all day just because Marshall wanted it but he also wanted to please Marshall and spend more time with him. Oh Glob! He needed to make a decision, he looked at the clock again.

_4:45! Where did the time go?_

He was getting stressed out, think Bubba think.

He had two options, he could spend the morning — and possibly the entire day knowing that Marshall wouldn't let him go that easily — with Marshall cuddling, laughing, having sex or whatever things couples do, _or_ he could wake up in time with the possibility of Marshall getting mad at him for being a 'workaholic' as he professed Bubba was and then keep his precious routine.

He liked, no wait, he _loved_ Marshall but his routine was _necessary_ for him-

A kiss on the cheek interrupted his train of thoughts, and while he turned his head to look at the object of his affection a cold hand placed itself in his abdomen taking Bubba closer to the vampire. He knew what the vampire was thinking.

"Mar-" He began but a finger to his lips shut him up.

"Hush, I know what you're thinking and you're not going anywhere." And before Bubba could protest Marshall kissed him.

_I hate Marshall_ , Bubba thought and kissed his boyfriend harder. He hated Marshall so much and at the same time he couldn't love him more.


End file.
